


Fangirl Freakshow

by Sinistretoile



Category: American Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Circus, Blow Jobs, Carnival, Circus, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear Play, Filthy, Fire, Fire eating, Hermaphrodites, Knife Play, Knife Throwing, Midway, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sideshow - Freeform, Standing Sex, Stranger Sex, Wall Sex, Woman on Top, contortionist, freakshow - Freeform, human animal, waterbed sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster takes a wrong turn and stumbles on a carnival in the woods and a few familiar faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Strong Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Freak Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321674) by [Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/pseuds/Cate%20Shaw). 



> Please pay attention to the triggers. There are some parts that will make some readers squeamish or grossed out. This is pure fiction and/or fantasy.

Down a long, dirt road, in the middle of lush green woods, sat a clearing. And in the clearing, there's a carnival. A wonderland of surprises from a circus and a midway to sideshow and freakshow acts to carnival games and rides.  
Aster tapped on the screen of her GPS. The damn thing had frozen three turns ago. She had tried to follow the directions on the map, but it was becoming obvious that she was NOT where she wanted to be. The canopy hung low over the road. Some of the branches were low enough to scrape the roof. Surprisingly though, the dirt road was smooth, worn flat. There were no potholes or trenches. The greenery opened up with brilliant light.  
"What...the...fuck?" She hit the brakes, the car rolling to a stop in the grass. The carnival sprawled before her, impossibly large in the clearing. She looked at the frozen GPS then up at the twinkling lights. She could here sounds of joy and fright, music and bells and whistles. The hot engine ticked and she looked down. She didn't remember putting the car into park or turning it off. Her phone blinked no signal then low battery and shut itself off. She glanced around. This was too weird.  
The only way she was getting out of here and not getting lost again was to ask for directions. And that meant going into the carnival. She tucked her keys in her pocket then slipped out, closing the door as quietly as she could, afraid she'd disturb some sort of magick. She kept looking around for other cars, other people.  
Aster moved cautiously through the desolate carnival. She could hear the noises of games being played, the sound of the engines that ran the rides, the voices and laughter of carnival-goers, yet she could find no one. She turned the corner around a blue and white striped tent and ran into a broad, barrel chest.  
"Oooph!" She bounced off and started to fall back, but the man easily caught her wrist and brought her back up. He flashed a charming grin at her.  
"Careful there, shelia. You almost fell."  
"Christ, I hit your chest? Felt like I hit a wall."  
A clown with bright green curly hair poked its head around the man in front of her. "You did, girlie! A wall OF SOLID MUSCLE!" The clown gestured grandly with his outspread arms.  
"Come off it, Chuckles." The man grinned sheepishly. His calloused hand glided up her forearm to cup her elbow. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. A little lost, though." Aster smiled bashfully and tucked her hair behind her ear. She took in the blonde scruff on his face, his long blonde hair tied back and topped with a black bowler hat.  
"I could help you find your way." His thumb rubbed over the inner bend of her elbow. She shivered. Her nipples drew tight, drawing his gaze. His own stood out prominently on his thick pectorals. The white muscle tee clung to his abdomen and the useless suspenders just drew more attention to his core body.  
"Could you?"  
"Come right this way." He slipped his beefy arm around her waist and propelled her down the midway to a red and white striped tent. He pulled the slipknot loose and let the tent flap fall closed. "What's your name?"  
"A-aster, you're Australian? He nodded. "You look awfully familiar."  
"Well, I am the Strongman!"  
"What's your name?"  
He tipped her chin up. "Chris, but you'll be calling me 'god' in a few moments." All the air left her lungs. "Let's help you out of these clothes."  
"But-"  
His big hands pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it. They cupped her breasts then pushed them together. His open mouth fell on the crack between her breasts to bite and suck. She closed her eyes and moaned. "But what, lovely?" His lips moved up her collarbone to her throat, and his fingers pinched and rolled her nipples.  
"What?"  
"That's what I thought." He left the bra on but made quick work of her shorts and panties, breaking the snap and zipper. He slid them down her legs, wrapping an arm around her calves and lifting her out of them. "Allioop!" He lifted her up under the ass and onto his shoulders.  
"Chris!" She screamed.  
His deep laugh vibrated on her cunt and made her gasp. "You might want to grab onto something." His hands lay flat against her lower back. His scruffy face sent shocks through her lower belly. He couldn't get to her entrance in this position, but he didn't need or want to. His greedy lips and tongue sought her swollen pearl. When he found it, a barking moan and jerk of her body were his reward. She knocked the hat off and grappled with his hair. Each moan tore from deep in her chest as he sucked and nibbled mercilessly on her clit.  
Aster squeezed her eyes closed then opened them wide. "Oh, dear god!" The most intense orgasm tore through her and coated his chin. He let go of her with one hand, holding her still effortlessly with the one. She heard the sound of his zipper. She didn't even get to see his cock before he lowered her onto it. Her back arched, pleasure straightening her legs.  
"You might want to hang on, shelia." Chris grinned at her then claimed her mouth. Aster wrapped her legs around his slim waist and clung to his shoulders. She could taste the salty musk of herself on his lips and tongue. He widened his stance and pumped his hips. The veins stood out on his muscular arms as he lifted her up and slid her back down his cock.  
Aster buried her face in his neck and whimpered. His body began to shake. She reached between them on rub her clit, sending shocks through her body with each of his thrusts. Her pelvis cantered back and forth, making him shout. He threw his head back and groaned, spilling inside her. Her body clenched around him as she brought herself a second time.

Aster jerked awake at the loud tapping on the glass. She squinted into the white sunlight and rolled down the window. The state police officer tugged the brim of his hat down.  
"Everything alright, miss?"  
"Uh, yea officer. I just got a little tired and had to pull over."  
"There's a rest stop about five miles up the road. I suggest you take a moment to rest up before you continue on your drive."  
"I will, officer. Thank you very much." Aster rolled up the window and started the car. She glanced in her rear view mirror. She couldn't remember the dream, but it must have been a good one if the wetness in her panties was any indication.


	2. Benedict and Bettina

Down a long, dirt road, in the middle of lush green woods, sat a clearing. And in the clearing, there's a carnival. A wonderland of surprises from a circus and a midway to sideshow and freakshow acts to carnival games and rides.  
Aster tapped on the screen of her GPS. The damn thing had frozen three turns ago. She had tried to follow the directions on the map, but it was becoming obvious that she was NOT where she wanted to be. The canopy hung low over the road. Some of the branches were low enough to scrape the roof. Surprisingly though, the dirt road was smooth, worn flat. There were no potholes or trenches. The greenery opened up with brilliant light.  
"What...the...fuck?" She hit the brakes, the car rolling to a stop in the grass. The carnival sprawled before her, impossibly large in the clearing. She looked at the frozen GPS then up at the twinkling lights. She could here sounds of joy and fright, music and bells and whistles. The hot engine ticked and she looked down. She didn't remember putting the car into park or turning it off. Her phone blinked no signal then low battery and shut itself off. She glanced around. This was too weird.  
The only way she was getting out of here and not getting lost again was to ask for directions. And that meant going into the carnival. She tucked her keys in her pocket then slipped out, closing the door as quietly as she could, afraid she'd disturb some sort of magick. She kept looking around for other cars, other people.  
Aster wandered down the Midway, taking in the games that lined each side. There were no carnies manning them. In fact, there was no one anywhere. She could hear the typical sounds of carnival goers, but there was no one. She finally spotted the side profile of a tall, slender man in the opening of a tent.  
"Excuse me, sir, could you help me?"  
"Why yes, miss, what seems to be the trouble?" His rich baritone rolled down her spine like liquid sex. She'd know that voice anywhere.  
"Benedict Cumberbatch?"  
He turned fully to her and grinned. She returned it but her smile faltered. Half his face was the familiar goofy, sweet man she was familiar with, the other was done up like a woman. "That is I." He turned slightly. "And Bettina." She blinked, brought up short. Well, whatever floated his boat. "Your problem?" He brought a cigarette to his lips that she hadn't noticed he was smoking.  
"Oh! Right. Sorry, I think I took a wrong turn. I'm not sure where I'm at."  
"Oh poppet, you're at the carnival. Come inside." The female half in a figure hugging dress slipped her arm around Aster's waist.  
"I really can't stay. I have somewhere I need to be. I just need directions back to a main road."  
"Let's get a map then, darling." Ben's voice rolled over her again. It didn't have such a pull when he spoke as Bettina. They walked through an empty tented corridor. She spotted a banner, 'Ben and Bet', that hung over a glassed in chaise lounge and a desk.  
They ducked through an opening in the tent and into a makeshift living area. Ben spread a road map on the table. Aster looked at it, but she couldn't focus on it. Everywhere he pointed, she had no clue what he was talking about. He placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I think I need to lie down. My eyes are playing tricks on me."  
"Well, come sit down, poppet." Ben's fingers danced down her spine, but it was Bet's arm that took her and lead her to an overstuffed couch. "Can I get you anything?"  
"Something to drink. Maybe some aspirin?"  
"Comin' right up, darling." They turned away from her. Aster closed her eyes to focus, but dozed off. She roused herself to soft music. She blinked and sat up, rubbing her face. "There you are. Feeling better?"  
She looked up at him/her and smiled. "Yes, thank you for letting me sleep. I'm sorry."  
"Don't think anything of it."  
"Have a drink?"  
"Sure." She noticed that Ben and Bet wore a robe; half a lush burgundy satin that stopped mid-thigh on Bet's side, a burgundy and black brocade smoking jacket that stopped just below Ben's ass, matching pants ran down Ben's leg.  
Aster began to feel a warmth settle through her as her eyes traveled over his ass and up his back. Bet caught her looking over her shoulder. "See something you like?" She blushed. "Oh no, honey, don't be shy."  
Ben's hand drew her up to stand while Bet's hand put the drink in her hand. "Let's look at the map again now that you're refreshed." He led her in front of him to the table. She couldn't deny the warmth that shimmered through her to settle in her belly as he pressed his front against her back, leaning over the map with her.  
She still couldn't focus on the map and now she couldn't focus on him. This situation was improbable. His hand rested on her waist, sending a shock through her. She gasped and bit her lip, leaning into the touch. His hand traveled over her ass. Oh, fuck it. With as close as he stood, when she turned her head, their lips touched. They languidly tasted each other. Aster felt as if she were kissing two different people with the way his tongue would change the way they kissed her.  
Ben and Bet pulled back first, looking into Aster's eyes. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be." She turned her body and slid along the table in front of him. "Is this-is this real? I mean, I've seen the ice bucket video and the deleted Khan shower scene. You didn't have a breast."  
"Digital editing, darling." He caressed her jaw with his thumb. "Would you like to see for yourself?"  
"Uh sure, I mean, yes if you're comfortable with that."  
"I am." He stood back and untied the robe, letting it fall of their shoulders. His chest was seamless. A muscled pectoral on the Ben half, a shapely breast on the Bet half. Her fingers twitched and she started to reach. He leaned back slightly.  
"May I?"  
"You're not disturbed?" She bit her lip and shook her head. "Then yes." Aster's fingertips touched his collarbone, skimming down the pale skin to the solid muscle and down his abdomen. She scraped her nails on the pronounced muscles there. He hissed in a breath. "Careful, darling."  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"On the contrary..." His cock twitched in the loose pajama bottoms. Her mouth made a soft 'oh'. She laid her palm on Bet's flat but fleshy belly and skimmed it back up. Her hand closed over the breast like she'd done herself countless times before. His mouth opened in delight and surprise then crashed to hers. Their tongues fought each other as Ben mirrored her actions. Aster's hand kneaded Bet's breast and his hand followed suit, plucking the nipple in time with her.  
He pressed his forehead to hers. "We should probably send you on your way."  
"I should definitely go..." Bet's hand held the side of her neck as he kissed her again, pressing her to the table, letting her feel his arousal. She drew away, placing quick kisses between each word. "Does the split go all the way down?"  
"Yes..." Aster reached for the bulge grinding into her, but he caught her wrist. "No, you'll be disgusted."  
Aster took Bet's hand and slipped it into the waistband of her shorts. The long fingers of her hand instinctively probed Aster's pussy lips, finding them hot and wet. Ben groaned and kissed her savagely, lifting her onto the table. His hands gripped the shorts and her panties at her sides and pulled. "Wait!" He froze, sure she'd changed her mind. "Wait, let me-let me see you."  
"But I want to taste you. And you might run once you see." His deep voice with the effeminate inflection sounded sad and lonely. Aster knew she wouldn't run. Instead, she dropped to the floor from the table then to her knees. She untied the satin bottoms and drew them down. She moaned in amazement, her eyes growing wide. She couldn't believe what she saw, a beautiful hard cock jutting out from the carefully bald pussy lips and an opening underneath.  
Her silent amazement confused him and he reached for the pants to pull them back up, but she held on tighter. She glanced up at him for a moment then darted forward, wrapping her lips around the head of his cock. He jerked in surprise then melted as she took hold of his shaft, taking more of his cock into her mouth. He shouted as she slipped two fingers inside her opening. His hips jerked and he grabbed her hair at the crown of her head.  
"That feels...oh god..." Aster licked and sucked the length of him then pulled off so that she could run her tongue up the vein on the underside of his cock. "Stop, Aster." She swallowed and frowned up at him. He stepped out of the pants, standing naked and unconventionally beautiful. He pulled her up and her shorts and panties down then her shirt over her head.  
Aster gasped as he slid the length of his cock between her legs, teasing her entrance. Without ceremony, he swept the map aside then set her on the table. She huffed softly but he sat down then lay down, urging her to sit astride him facing away. She giggled as she realized what he wanted. She straddled his chest and he grabbed her hips, pulling her cunt to his mouth.  
His long body made it difficult for her to grab his cock but she devoured him, moaning and sucking as his lips found her clit. His tongue laved the sensitive button. She lay on his lean body, stroking his cock with her hand and her mouth, using her other hand to finger her entrance with two fingers. Ben mirrored her again. He licked and sucked her pulsing clit, thrusting two deliciously long fingers inside her.  
Without warning, Aster tensed and whined. Her cunt clamped down on his fingers and she same in a rush that he licked clean. Ben lay his hands on her shoulders, hips shaking as he fought to control his thrusts up into her warm, lovely mouth. His back arched as the pressure built in his balls. His hands moved to her shoulders. Aster's eyes leaked tears each time she came down on his cock, choking herself slightly. Her fingers curled against where the g-spot should be and Ben's body bucked. His hand spread over the back of her head and held her down. Cum and saliva oozed out the sides of her mouth.

Aster jerked awake at the loud tapping on the glass. She squinted into the white sunlight and rolled down the window. The state police officer tugged the brim of his hat down.  
"Everything alright, miss?"  
"Uh, yea officer. I just got a little tired and had to pull over."  
"There's a rest stop about five miles up the road. I suggest you take a moment to rest up before you continue on your drive."  
"I will, officer. Thank you very much." Aster rolled up the window and started the car. She glanced in her rear view mirror. She couldn't remember the dream, but it must have been a good one if the wetness in her panties was any indication.


	3. Knife play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: knife used in foreplay

Down a long, dirt road, in the middle of lush green woods, sat a clearing. And in the clearing, there's a carnival. A wonderland of surprises from a circus and a midway to sideshow and freakshow acts to carnival games and rides.  
Aster tapped on the screen of her GPS. The damn thing had frozen three turns ago. She had tried to follow the directions on the map, but it was becoming obvious that she was NOT where she wanted to be. The canopy hung low over the road. Some of the branches were low enough to scrape the roof. Surprisingly though, the dirt road was smooth, worn flat. There were no potholes or trenches. The greenery opened up with brilliant light.  
"What...the...fuck?" She hit the brakes, the car rolling to a stop in the grass. The carnival sprawled before her, impossibly large in the clearing. She looked at the frozen GPS then up at the twinkling lights. She could here sounds of joy and fright, music and bells and whistles. The hot engine ticked and she looked down. She didn't remember putting the car into park or turning it off. Her phone blinked no signal then low battery and shut itself off. She glanced around. This was too weird.  
The only way she was getting out of here and not getting lost again was to ask for directions. And that meant going into the carnival. She tucked her keys in her pocket then slipped out, closing the door as quietly as she could, afraid she'd disturb some sort of magick. She kept looking around for other cars, other people.  
Aster wandered through the empty aisles of the carnival. She could hear the telltale sounds of a bustling crowd but for all she could see, she was alone. A rhythmic thump-thump drew her attention to a wooden stall. She opened the door to peer inside. A knife thumped into the wood right by her face. She screamed and stumbled back. She hit the ground with an exhale.  
“Sorry, doll. You ok?” He held out his hand for her to pull herself up off the ground.  
She took it and he pulled her up more than she pulled herself. “I’m fine. That was just really fucking close to my face.”  
“Again, sorry.”  
“Hey, aren’t you Jeremy Renner?”  
“The one and only.” He turned around and threw a knife at a spinning wheel, hitting the spiraling colors dead center.  
“Wow…no wonder they cast you as Hawkeye.”  
“Thanks. Did you just come to watch me throw knives or can I help you with something?”  
“I’m lost.” A knife thumped into the board. “Can you help me find my way back to the main road?”  
“Just turn back around the way you came?”  
“No dice. I think I took a wrong turn somewhere. Just my luck, my GPS isn’t working for some reason.”  
“Just my luck, you found your way here. You help me. I help you. Deal?”  
“Uh, sure.”  
“Great.” He grabbed her by the hand and led her to the large wheel. “Up you go.” He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her onto a lip. ”Give me your hand.”  
Aster placed her hand in his rough, calloused one. His warm, tanned skin chased the chill from hers. He strapped her wrist into a broad, leather belt and tightened the buckle. His fingers teased down her arm, causing her to shiver. He repeated the process with her right wrist. He grabbed her ankle and spread her leg out. “Hey!”  
From his crouched position, he looked up at her. “Do you trust me?” He raised an eyebrow, pressing his lips together. “Do you?”  
“Yes…” He buckled her ankle in the same fashion he had her wrists. Again, his fingers trailed up her skin to her knee then from the knee down to her ankle on her right leg. He backed up. “You aren’t going to spin this, are you? I don’t want to throw up.”  
“Well, I was but I’d prefer you not puke, so I guess I won’t.” He continued to back up until he stood where he had been when she’d entered the stall. “You’re ok to flinch. I know it’s scary. But Don’t. Jerk.”  
“Ok.” Aster tried to keep her breathing even as the rush of fear and adrenaline zinged through her. She closed her eyes. The first knife struck the board close to her arm, the next as well. The third and fourth hit down the outside of her leg. She opened her eyes.  
“Are you with me?”  
“I am.”  
Jeremy smirked, more of a half-smile. He kept concentrated on the board as he lined her arms and legs with throwing knives. When the knife struck the board directly below her cunt, he licked his lips as the way she flinched then squirmed. His eyes held hers as he threw one knife to the left of her face and one to the right.  
“Wonderful.” He closed the distance between them and pulled the knives free from around her arms then unbuckled her wrists. He pulled the knife to the left of her face then met her eyes and glanced to her lips. He pulled the knife to the right, again met her eyes and glanced to her lips. They were parted and glistening. He moved his attention to her legs. As he came to the last one, the one at the apex of her thighs, he stepped up onto the lip. “You did very well.” He grabbed the knife, brushing the back of his hand against her cunt.  
“I did well? You did phenomenal.” She flinched as he pulled the last knife free of the board, his mouth hovering over hers. She moaned in a delighted surprise as he pressed the flat handle against her mound through the shorts. His mouth covered hers in a rapid, hungry kiss. He broke from her long enough to unbuckle the straps then grab her about the waist. He spun them around and off the lip then hustled her back against the wall.  
Aster followed his lead as he drew her arms and pinned them against the wood of the stall. “Leave these here, shall we?” The tip of the knife jaggedly cut through the collar of her shirt then he ripped it down the middle. She gasped at the press of the blade against her sternum. It made quick work of the center of her bra. Her nipples pebbled at the touch of air and exposure.  
Jeremy drew the tip down her belly carefully, leaving just a slight scratch and no blood. He cut away the button of her shorts then drew down the zipper with the point of the knife. He placed the blade between his teeth then pulled the shorts down her legs.  
He glided the flat of the blade across her bottom lip. “You have a rabbit’s heart. Are you scared?”  
“Yes…”  
“Of me or the knife?”  
“The knife.”  
“But you still trust me.”  
“I do…”  
“Then you shouldn’t be scared of the knife.” She licked her lips, feeling the cool metal of the blade on her hot tongue. “Oh my little rabbit with her rapid heart, wanna fuck like bunnies?”  
She laughed. “Oh yes.”  
“Yes?” He stepped into her. She nodded, mouthing ‘yes’ against his lips as he kissed her with an open mouth. She held her breath, pausing the kiss when the blade of the knife pressed her to hip. It sliced through the thin fabric of her panties and again when he did the other hip. She lifted her hips away from the wall. The panties fluttered to the floor like a butterfly.  
Jeremy ground the bulge in his jeans into the soft flesh of her mound. He pulled back to unbutton and unzip. She shifted her right leg then wrapped her left around his waist when he urged her to. With a shift of his hips, his cock filled her. She took a shuddering breath. His open mouth pressed her sternum as he set a rapid pace.  
She closed her eyes and leaned back her head, moaning to the sky. He began to lick and suck the sides of the breasts. She reached up and grabbed the upper edge of the stall. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rutted into her. The in and out tugged on her clit and the head of his cock brushed her sweet spot. Her body stiffened suddenly and she was cumming. He grunted and sunk his teeth into her breast, breathing rapidly through his nose until his grunts strung together and he squeezed her tighter as he came.

Aster jerked awake at the loud tapping on the glass. She squinted into the white sunlight and rolled down the window. The state police officer tugged the brim of his hat down.  
"Everything alright, miss?"  
"Uh, yea officer. I just got a little tired and had to pull over."  
"There's a rest stop about five miles up the road. I suggest you take a moment to rest up before you continue on your drive."  
"I will, officer. Thank you very much." Aster rolled up the window and started the car. She glanced in her rear view mirror. She couldn't remember the dream, but it must have been a good one if the wetness in her panties was any indication.


	4. Human Shark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Jaws theme...for reference ;)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvCI-gNK_y4

Down a long, dirt road, in the middle of lush green woods, sat a clearing. And in the clearing, there's a carnival. A wonderland of surprises from a circus and a midway to sideshow and freakshow acts to carnival games and rides.  
Aster tapped on the screen of her GPS. The damn thing had frozen three turns ago. She had tried to follow the directions on the map, but it was becoming obvious that she was NOT where she wanted to be. The canopy hung low over the road. Some of the branches were low enough to scrape the roof. Surprisingly though, the dirt road was smooth, worn flat. There were no potholes or trenches. The greenery opened up with brilliant light.  
"What...the...fuck?" She hit the brakes, the car rolling to a stop in the grass. The carnival sprawled before her, impossibly large in the clearing. She looked at the frozen GPS then up at the twinkling lights. She could here sounds of joy and fright, music and bells and whistles. The hot engine ticked and she looked down. She didn't remember putting the car into park or turning it off. Her phone blinked no signal then low battery and shut itself off. She glanced around. This was too weird.  
The only way she was getting out of here and not getting lost again was to ask for directions. And that meant going into the carnival. She tucked her keys in her pocket then slipped out, closing the door as quietly as she could, afraid she'd disturb some sort of magick. She kept looking around for other cars, other people.  
Aster walked slowly through the seemingly deserted carnival. She glimpsed someone at the periphery of her vision, but when she turned there was no one. The noise and lights were a contrast to what she was seeing.  
The hollow throng of the spring of a diving board broke the cacophony. Water splashed down over her. The chill sent her stock straight. She turned to the face a giant tank. A shape cut through the water. She squinted and stepped closer to the glass, resting her hand on it. Something large hit the glass. She screamed and jumped back.  
A ginger headed man pulled himself up on the edge of the tank. “Careful, lass, I bite.” He swung his leg over, straddling the edge. His trademark grin eased some of her tension.  
“Fassbender?” She gaped up at him incredulously.  
“None other, love.” He swung his other leg over then dropped down into the dirt next to her. “But you might want to close that pretty little mouth of yours before I’m forced to fill it.”  
Aster closed her mouth with a click and blinked. His boisterous laugh made her smile despite her shock. “I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting to see you…here.”  
“Why not?” He shook his hair out then grabbed her about the waist. “Fancy a swim, lass? I’m the best there is.” He grinned broadly.  
Her heart tripped a beat and her breath sped up. His mouth so close, she had trouble focusing on anything but his dull pink lips. “I-uh, I actually-“  
“Cat got your tongue?” He over-enunciated the word ‘tongue’.  
Aster tore her gaze away from his mouth. “More like a shark.”  
Michael laughed and let her go, but his hand took hers and led her up a wooden staircase that curved around the tank. “Funny you should say that, lass.” She did a double take at the placard for the ‘Human shark’.  
Michael popped his eyebrow at her, standing with his feet shoulder width apart in a power stance and crossed his arms over his chest. She noticed the sleek gray neoprene trunks that hugged his body in ways that made her shift. Unexpectedly, he jumped off the platform and into the water with a splash. “Michael?” She walked to the edge, tucking her hair behind her ears. The water sloshed over the side but the surface was as calm as a tank could be. “Michael?”  
A shadow rose up. He broke the surface of the water. She screamed in surprise. He landed in a breach with a splash that soaked her. His hand held her foot down and he reached up and yanked her into the water. Aster broke the surface, treading water.  
He bumped her foot and she yelped. She bobbed higher in the water, trying to see into the water below her. His teeth brushed her ass and she spun around. “Ok, Michael, you’ve had your laugh. Can we get out now?”  
His arms wrapped around her from behind, his body heat a sharp contrast to the cold water. He leaned forward and bit her neck lightly. “You’re trembling. Is that just from the water or is it from something else?”  
Aster’s teeth chattered with chill and fear. “You scared me.”  
“Oh lass, I won’t bite…much.” He bit her again, behind her ear and just a bit harder. Her heartbeat tripped, already rapid because of his antics. “Oh you like that…” They treaded water as he bit her neck and shoulders over and over, growing harder then lighter.  
Aster leaned back against him. “You like it too.” He grunted when she tilted her hips and pushed her ass against his semi-hard cock.  
“What’s say we get out of these wet clothes…”  
Aster looked around. “But someone could see us.”  
He clicked his tongue. “Fine, then.” They swam over to the stage and climbed out. He scooped her up into a bridal carry and thundered down the stairs and around the back of the tank to a wooden gypsy caravan. He kicked open the door, stepped inside then kicked it shut.  
Aster’s feet hit the floor and he began to undress her, shirt first so once he kissed her, he didn’t have to pull away and god, could he kiss. His tongue tasted every inch of her mouth. He grabbed her ass at the top of her thighs and lifted her up. Her arms and legs wrapped around him. He strode to the bed and tumbled them into it.  
They hit with a slap and Aster cried out as the bed moved in a wave. “A water bed?”  
He rolled them so he was on top. “Of course, I’m the human shark.” His mouth devoured hers again, leaving her whimpering as he pulled away, her bottom lip between his teeth. He trailed soft bites down her neck to the breasts. The bites became harder, sharper. His large mouth covered most of her breast. He drew back slowly, teasing her rosy nipple between his lips and finally his teeth.  
Michael repeated this for her left breast then nibbled circles and swirls over her belly, licking the water from her skin. He grazed his teeth over her mound then nibbled his way down her thighs, biting harder sporadically to make her jump. He paid special attention behind her knee until she was writhing. His open mouth trailed down her calf to her foot.   
Aster met his eyes as he bit the arch of her foot then moved up to her toes. She couldn’t explain the spike of desire that stabbed her lower belly as he sucked her big toe into his mouth. The feel of his hot mouth around her toe then the tease of teeth. He gave her right foot the same treatment. Was that how it felt when she gave head?  
Michael grinned as she pulled her foot away then rolled up onto her knees. She kissed him feverishly, resting her hands on his chest. She pushed back until he dropped back to lay flat. The water mattress sloshed as she pounced on him. Her fist pumping up to meet her mouth on his cock. He braced his feet on the edge of the bed and thrust his hips up.  
Their efforts made a swaying motion on the water bed. Aster hollowed her cheeks as she sucked on his salty cock, stroking her hand up and down. Her other hand dropped to play with his balls. He barked and grabbed her shoulders. “Come here, lass.” He pulled her up to lie on his chest. She slung her legs over his narrow hips and rubbed her wet slit along the length of him. Aster lay on his chest so she could rub her breasts on him. She grinned then started giggling.  
“What are you giggling about?”  
“I’m in a water bed with the human shark and suddenly, I think of the Jaws theme.”  
“Oh?” He popped his eyebrow then flipped her onto her back. “You mean dun-dun, dun-dun, dun-dun.” He lifted her leg and pushed her knee into her chest. “Dun da-dun da-“ She giggled and covered her face. He positioned the throbbing head of his cock at her entrance. His hips surged forward. Aster’s back arched off the bed.  
“Oh fuck.” Her face scrunched up in a mix of pain and pleasure. He held her leg behind the knee and snapped his hips, plunging his cock in and out of her sopping cunt. She wrapped her other leg around his waist. His mouth opened into a large ‘o’. He reached between them and used her own arousal to slick his fingers then he began to worry her clit between them.  
Aster’s body clamped around him and it was his turn to shout. “Fuck! You’re so tight.”  
“Oh come on, you’ve got a monster cock.”  
“I do.” His self-satisfied grin made her clench around him again. It immediately fell. “Do that again.” She clenched around him and he powered through, his shoulders shaking. “Fuck…”  
“Yes!”  
Back and forth they went, she clenched around him and he pounded into her, driving each other higher and higher until she came in a shuddering rush. He dropped her leg and flipped her over. His thick fingers probed her swollen cunt then his fat cock filled her again. His angle hit her sweet spot and she shouted, arching her hips up to him.  
He slapped her ass then grabbed it, digging his fingers in. His breath came in a pant. Aster reached between her legs to strum her clit and her world went white, her cunt clamping down on him one last time. He shouted and jerked to a stop, cumming in hot, pulsing mess.

Aster jerked awake at the loud tapping on the glass. She squinted into the white sunlight and rolled down the window. The state police officer tugged the brim of his hat down.  
"Everything alright, miss?"  
"Uh, yea officer. I just got a little tired and had to pull over."  
"There's a rest stop about five miles up the road. I suggest you take a moment to rest up before you continue on your drive."  
"I will, officer. Thank you very much." Aster rolled up the window and started the car. She glanced in her rear view mirror. She couldn't remember the dream, but it must have been a good one if the wetness in her panties was any indication.


	5. The Fire Eater

Down a long, dirt road, in the middle of lush green woods, sat a clearing. And in the clearing, there's a carnival. A wonderland of surprises from a circus and a midway to sideshow and freakshow acts to carnival games and rides.  
Aster tapped on the screen of her GPS. The damn thing had frozen three turns ago. She had tried to follow the directions on the map, but it was becoming obvious that she was NOT where she wanted to be. The canopy hung low over the road. Some of the branches were low enough to scrape the roof. Surprisingly though, the dirt road was smooth, worn flat. There were no potholes or trenches. The greenery opened up with brilliant light.  
"What...the...fuck?" She hit the brakes, the car rolling to a stop in the grass. The carnival sprawled before her, impossibly large in the clearing. She looked at the frozen GPS then up at the twinkling lights. She could here sounds of joy and fright, music and bells and whistles. The hot engine ticked and she looked down. She didn't remember putting the car into park or turning it off. Her phone blinked no signal then low battery and shut itself off. She glanced around. This was too weird.  
The only way she was getting out of here and not getting lost again was to ask for directions. And that meant going into the carnival. She tucked her keys in her pocket then slipped out, closing the door as quietly as she could, afraid she'd disturb some sort of magick. She kept looking around for other cars, other people.  
Aster headed to the commotion coming from a green and white striped tent. The barker for the attraction sat on the strong man's shoulder. She tilted her head to the side. The strong man looked very familiar, with long flowing blonde hair and sharp green eyes. The barker, a midget, snapped his fingers.  
"'Ello, love! You come to see the sights of our glorious carnia!"  
"Uh, no actually, I think I'm lost. I made a wrong turn somewhere and my GPS never corrected."  
The little man frowned and whispered into the strong man's ear. "Wha's a GPS?"  
"I dun know, mate." He shrugged.  
So did the barker then turned his attention back to Aster. "Well now, little lady, way I see it is you were DESTINED to come to our carnia. Take a step inside and see the sights of our side show!"  
"I'd rather not. I really just need to find someone to help me get back to the main road."  
The barker's grin fell into a put-out frown. "Listen, lady, you've been the first person I've seen in a coon's age. Will you just watch the damn side show?"  
Aster blinked. "Uh-"  
The strong man grinned. "Don't mind him. He gets a might cranky when the rubes don't play into his schpeel. Ask Marvin at the tent. He might be able to help." He pointed to another man standing on the wooden stage right outside the tent that looked like a taller version of the barker on the strong man's shoulder.  
"Thanks." She smiled and he tipped his bowler hat. She couldn't help thinking that he looked familiar. The talker perked up once he realized she was heading in his direction.  
"Afternoon, miss! Care to fest your eyes on the spectacle that lies within this tent?"  
"Uh no, like I told those two, I'm lost."  
"Aren't we all, little lady?" He chuckled and grinned broadly.  
She smiled and shook her head. "I took a wrong turn somewhere and ended up here."  
"That's what they all say." Marvin the talker plucked at his buttons. "So you're looking for help outta here or a job?"  
Aster blinked. What a funny thing to say. "Help. To the main road."  
"Well, miss, it'll cost ya."  
Her hands found her hips, cocking them to the side. "Oh really, you gonna rob me?"  
"Just the price of a ticket, little lady. We may be lots of things, but I'm no thief. Buy the ticket, watch the show and we'll make sure you get back out to the main."  
"Alive, preferably."  
"We're carnies, not savages, doll."  
Aster fished out the cost of the ticket from her pocket. The man took the money, tore off a little red ticket then tore that ticket in half and handed it to her. With a flourish, he waved her inside. She shook her head then ducked inside the tent.  
It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. She stepped out of the brilliant gash of sunshine that cut in through the ten opening. Low wooden benches lined up one after the other in front of a curtain. She looked around the empty space. No wonder the talker bribed her into buying a ticket. She was the only one.  
She took the liberty of running her fingers along the curtain. Oh, black velvet. She took one last look around before settling onto the end of the front bench, directly in the center of the stage. Marvin the talker stepped out of the curtain.  
"My lady, you are about to witness a show of fantastic feats. I say, do you think it's hot in here?" The curtain dropped and flames shot into the air.  
"Shit!" Aster cringed. Was that really safe inside this tent? She looked around quickly. Soft steps drew her attention back to the stage. Her mouth formed a soft 'oh' as she drank in the performer from his bare feet, up the loose pants to his bare chest already running with sweat. His dark hair looked like he had the nervous problem of running his hands through it. A playful grin split it face, hiding his green eyes.  
He did several basic extinguishes with his mouth then progressed to fire-breathing, shooting flames into the air. Aster gasped and clapped each time. "What's your name, love?"  
"Aster."  
"Aster, I'm Lee. Are you enjoying the show?"  
"Oh absolutely!"  
"Good, good, would you like to watch it from up here?"  
"I don't..." She looked around the empty tent.  
"You're quite safe. I won't allow you to be burnt, not even singed." He bent down from the stage and offered her his hand. She stood up then set her hand in it tentatively. He pulled with great strength. She used her feet braced on the front of the stage to step up and she was on the stage. She stumbled and fell into his chest.  
Lee caught her about the waist, holding her upright and against him. "Careful there." He looked down at her. Aster looked up, her palms feeling the sheen of sweat on his muscular chest. Her eyes flicked from his eyes to his mouth.  
"Sorry about that."  
"No worries, have a seat." She pulled away. There was a chair behind her that hadn't been. Sitting down, she rested her hands on her knees. "I like to play with fire. Do you?" She bit her lip and shook her head.  
Lee grinned as he passed a vapor flame from hand to hand before snuffing it out. Aster watched with awe as he trailed a fluid down his arm then lit it. The flame traveled down his arm to a torch that flared to life. He set the torch in a holder then used his finger to trail the flame along the floor around her to light 3 more torches. He lit torch after torch with his fingers and tongue, blowing fiery kisses to her.  
Aster yielded to him when he drew her up from the chair. "You're looking a little hot, dear. Let's get you out of these clothes." His lush lips found hers, his tongue invaded her mouth tasting acrid like the accelerant, but she didn't focus on that. His hot hands had pulled her shirt off and were rubbing half circles from her shoulder blades along her sides to her breasts.  
She gasped when he pinched her nipples. "I don't think we should-"  
"Do you want to stop?" His hand dropped to massage her cunt through her shorts.  
"No..." Her breath mingled with his. "Someone might come in."  
"The opening is closed. Show in progress. No one will bother us." His skillful fingers popped the button of her shorts and slipped inside. "Hmm, not quite wet enough...I'll remedy that." He broke from her and pulled the shorts down to her ankles. She stepped out of them and her slip on flats.  
Lee threw her leg over his shoulder and buried his face in her cunt. His wet tongue lapped at her folds, his saliva mixing with her dew. Then his mouth found her clit. Aster grabbed his hair and shouted. He made quick work of her, sucking her clit until his fingers slid inside her.  
"Jesus fuck! Right there! Oh god!"  
Lee grinned against her cunt. "Yes, ma'am." His sucking resumed, pumping his fingers in and out until her knee buckled and she came in a hoarse shout. He set her foot down on the stage. Aster wobbled on shaky legs before she dropped down, trying to catch her breath. Lee trailed kisses along her shoulder and neck. "Do you want to stop, dear? Just say the word."  
"No, are you kidding?"  
"Good, on your knees then, dear." Aster moved up onto her hands and knees. The wet tip of his tongue drew a line from the top of her ass crack along her spine to the back of her neck. She whined, bowing her back. His chest pressed to her back like a flaming hot brand. "Ready?"  
"God, yes."  
"Good." He held himself straight, placing the head of his cock at her opening. His large hand on her shoulder pulled her back. His jaw dropped open and set. His eyes closed as his head fell back, savoring the way her body cleaved around him. His hand at her shoulder tightened his grip. He set a restrained pace, hissing and moaning.  
Aster closed her eyes and let her head fall forward. His pace increased, bouncing her breasts. She grew louder the faster he went, the head of his cock hitting her sweet spot. His hand closed in her hair and bent her back. His fingers dug into the soft flesh then a loud crack echoed the stinging slap she felt on her ass.  
Lee gritted his teeth, his balls drawing up. "If you're not close, you better rub your clit, dear. I'm so close. God, you feel good." Aster did as he said, rubbing her clit with trembling fingers. Her body grew tense then she was there, screaming and cumming in a hot rush. She fell limp but for his hold on her hair and her hips. He grunted and stopped abruptly, a shudder running through him as his cock pulsed it's release.

Aster jerked awake at the loud tapping on the glass. She squinted into the white sunlight and rolled down the window. The state police officer tugged the brim of his hat down.  
"Everything alright, miss?"  
"Uh, yea officer. I just got a little tired and had to pull over."  
"There's a rest stop about five miles up the road. I suggest you take a moment to rest up before you continue on your drive."  
"I will, officer. Thank you very much." Aster rolled up the window and started the car. She glanced in her rear view mirror. She couldn't remember the dream, but it must have been a good one if the wetness in her panties was any indication.


	6. The Bendable Man

Down a long, dirt road, in the middle of lush green woods, sat a clearing. And in the clearing, there's a carnival. A wonderland of surprises from a circus and a midway to sideshow and freakshow acts to carnival games and rides.  
Aster tapped on the screen of her GPS. The damn thing had frozen three turns ago. She had tried to follow the directions on the map, but it was becoming obvious that she was NOT where she wanted to be. The canopy hung low over the road. Some of the branches were low enough to scrape the roof. Surprisingly though, the dirt road was smooth, worn flat. There were no potholes or trenches. The greenery opened up with brilliant light.  
"What...the...fuck?" She hit the brakes, the car rolling to a stop in the grass. The carnival sprawled before her, impossibly large in the clearing. She looked at the frozen GPS then up at the twinkling lights. She could here sounds of joy and fright, music and bells and whistles. The hot engine ticked and she looked down. She didn't remember putting the car into park or turning it off. Her phone blinked no signal then low battery and shut itself off. She glanced around. This was too weird.  
The only way she was getting out of here and not getting lost again was to ask for directions. And that meant going into the carnival. She tucked her keys in her pocket then slipped out, closing the door as quietly as she could, afraid she'd disturb some sort of magick. She kept looking around for other cars, other people.  
Aster's unsure steps carried her in the direction of the sideshow talker. The small man in the top hat tugged on his suspenders. "You look lost, little lady. How can I help? You looking for something to excite and amaze, tantalize and terrify, shock and awe?  
She smiled, catching onto his schpeel. "No, no thanks. I think I took a wrong turn somewhere. My GPS froze up and I don't know where I am, can you help?"  
He lifted his hat and scratched his bald head. "GPS? That an e-lec-tronic device?" She nodded, trying not to smile. No way he didn't know what a GPS was. "Well, I don't know much about those things. But Tommy-boy does. Tommy!"  
A tall, lanky man she hadn't even noticed standing behind the talker turned around. "Yes, Marvin?""  
Her jaw dropped. "You-you're Tom Hiddleston."  
He grinned and ducked his head, giving a half salute. "I am."  
She looked around quickly for cameras. "I didn't know you were filming in the area."  
"There's a lot about me you don't know. Now, what seems to be the problem?"  
"This pretty lady here is lost, Tommy. Her GPS isn't working." Tom turned his smile from the small man back to Aster. "Think you could help her get where she needs to go?"  
"I think I can, yes, but first, your name?"  
"Aster."  
He doffed an invisible cap and took her hand over the top of the talker's pedestal. "A pleasure, Aster. I'll help you find your direction if you watch one act of our fantastic sideshow."  
"I don't know. It's getting late and I don't want to be lost and alone."  
"Oh, would you consider it? I'll get you safely on your way as soon as the act is over."  
Aster looked around. She could hear others and smell food but for all appearances, it was just the little man, her and Tom. She took a deep breath then blew it out. "Oh alright."  
The talker gave her a ticket and a pair of midgets dressed like Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum from Alice in Wonderland led her into a tent opening. Aster looked at the rows of low wooden benches lined up in front of a wooden stage that rose up three feet. Dim, bare bulbs burned on a wire midway up the tent. She sat gingerly in the front row.  
A barker, looking suspiciously like the talker out front but sporting a full head of bushy hair that stuck out under his top hat took the stage. He squinted into the darkness. "Good evening, lady." She grinned. "Tonight, for your amazement, we have the Bendable Man!" Aster clapped slowly but when Tom bounced out of onto the stage, her clapping grew enthusiastic.  
He waved to the empty tent then winked at her, blowing a kiss. His rich English accent filled the silent tent. "I'll get into the act in just a moment. I forgot to stretch if you don't mind."  
Aster watched him bend to the side then forward to touch his toes. When he bent backwards, he bent back, tucking his head to his ass. She gasped. He righted himself. "Right then." She watched him perform an oversplit between two chairs then walked on his hands and moved seamlessly into an elbow stand, transitioning into a chest stand. He rolled himself out and popped up to stand. Her awe at his ability had her pretty pink lips parted, her eyes riveted to him.  
Thankfully, the low light didn't immediately give away his enjoyment of her attention. Soon though, the black and white striped leggings wouldn't be able to hide his growing cock. He performed a crane pose then moved into a leg shouldering then another oversplit which became a twisting split, finishing in a flourish.  
Aster stood up and clapped. "Brava!"  
Tom bowed to her then the empty tent then to her again before jumping off the stage. "What did you think, darling?"  
"Amazing, you're so flexible."  
"I'm a contortionist, sweetheart." She blushed. "Would you care to share a drink with the act before we see about your GPS?"  
"Sure, I mean, yes." Who wouldn't share a drink with Tom Hiddleston?  
"Then right this way." He escorted her out the back of the tent. Again, she could hear people but couldn't see them. She felt that primal awareness of his gaze on her, moving over her in a way that wasn't innocent but wasn't threatening. She looked up at him. He led her to an old-fashioned gypsy caravan. The polished wood gleamed darkly in the carnival lights.  
Tom opened the door for her and waited for her to climb the three steps into the door, his hand resting at the small of her back. She glanced to the lights then back to his face. This whole thing felt so surreal. She had to be dreaming. And if she was dreaming, then why not throw caution to the wind? She climbed the stairs and no sooner had the door closed, she fell on him.  
Tom kissed Aster back with fervor, the softening erection surging forth. He grabbed her upper arms and held her back. "I only asked for a drink. You don't have to do this."  
"But I want to." She pried her shoes off, grabbing a handful of his shirt and pulling him into another passionate kiss, their tongues ravaging each other. Her other hand closed around his cock through the spandex leggings. He groaned and grabbed her ass with both hands, pulling her flush against him.  
The kiss broke, leaving both breathless. "Well, I'm not one to tell a beautiful woman no." They laughed excitedly as they kissed and pulled off clothes. When she stood before him in just her panties and he stood naked, throbbing cock gutting out, they tumbled onto the bed, fumbling for a comfortable position for the both of them.  
"This is almost as bad as the back seat of a car."  
"I think that would be preferable." She laughed. "Hang on, I have an idea." He knelt on the floor in front of the bed then bent backward, his shoulders pressed to the floor. His cock stood straight up. Aster covered her mouth as she giggled. "Climb on then."  
"Yes, sir." She scooted to the edge of the bed then hopped off. She looked down at him, receiving a raised eyebrow. "Can you hold it straight?"  
"It's not a bloody tent pole. Though right now, it does resemble one." Aster burst out laughing. "It's not nice to laugh at a man's cock, Aster."  
"I'm not. I swear." She tucked her hair behind her ears. "Give us a hand up, Tom." He held his hand out and she stepped on it. They grasped hands on the other side. With her free hand, the only free hand, she held his cock straight and positioned it at her entrance. She took a deep breath and slid down on him, her mouth opening slowly the further she took him in. Her toes rested on the floor, her calves flexed.  
"Oh darling, you're so warm and soft."  
She hushed him. Their hands sought each other out, locking together. In this position, he couldn't do much, but she did just fine. Their arms strained, hers with effort to keep her rolling up and down rhythm on his cock and his not to cum. Her back arched as she ground on his cock. His hands twitched then tightened on hers.  
Tom up-righted himself, wrapping his arms around her back, smashing her breasts to his chest. His open mouth hovered at her throat. She tilted her head back, her grinding hips meeting his upward thrusts. Each brush of his cock against her sweet spot sent her higher and higher. His fingertips dug into her back and he groaned his orgasm against her throat.  
"Don't stop. Keep going." He held her with one arm then rubbed her clit with the other hand, her swollen cunt stroking his over-sensitive cock, sending nearly painful jolts through him. She threw her head back and shouted her release, her thighs tightening on his lap.

Aster jerked awake at the loud tapping on the glass. She squinted into the white sunlight and rolled down the window. The state police officer tugged the brim of his hat down.  
"Everything alright, miss?"  
"Uh, yea officer. I just got a little tired and had to pull over."  
"There's a rest stop about five miles up the road. I suggest you take a moment to rest up before you continue on your drive."  
"I will, officer. Thank you very much." Aster rolled up the window and started the car. She glanced in her rear view mirror. She couldn't remember the dream, but it must have been a good one if the wetness in her panties was any indication.


End file.
